Geralt of Rivia
Summary Geralt of Rivia (Polish: Geralt z Rivii) is a witcher and the main protagonist of the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski and its adaptations (including The Witcher, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt videogames). Like all Witchers, Geralt is a monster hunter for-hire. He possesses superhuman abilities, and is a master swordsman. During the Trial of the Grasses, Geralt exhibited unusual tolerance for the mutagens that grant Witchers their abilities. Accordingly, Geralt was subjected to further experimental mutagens which rendered his hair white and may have given him greater speed, strength and stamina than his fellow Witchers. Geralt is also known as Gwynbleidd, meaning "White Wolf" in Elder Speech. He was given this alias by the dryads. He is also called the Butcher of Blaviken. Geralt's first name was bestowed on him by Visenna, his mother. However, despite his surname, Geralt does not hail from Rivia. In actuality, he grew up in the Witcher keep Kaer Morhen in the realm of Kaedwen. Geralt's first choice of name was "Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde," a choice that was dismissed by his mentor Vesemir as silly and pretentious. In the end, Geralt chose the name "of Rivia" as a more practical alternative. Geralt adopted a Rivian accent to enhance the authenticity of his chosen name. At one point, Queen Meve of Lyria knighted Geralt for his valour in the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga, and granted him the formal title "of Rivia," a boon which the Witcher found highly amusing. Geralt's granted title elevates him above a commoner and formally affords him knightly status Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''High 9-C physically, 9-B with Signs, 8-C with preparation Name: Geralt of Rivia, White Wolf (Gwynbleidd in the Elder Speech), The Butcher of Blaviken Origin: Witcher Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 90 years old Classification: Human, Witcher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Alchemy, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Marksman, Magic (Possesses low level magic abilities via signs), Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Forcefield Creation (with Quen), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (with Igni), Mind Manipulation (with Axii), Telekinesis (with Aard), Limited Time Manipulation with Yrden (can slow down opponents within casting range), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Ice Manipulation (with Piercing Cold), Immune to Poisons, Can detect magic and monsters thanks to his pendant, Can remove illusions with Eye of Nehaleni, 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance. Attack Potency: Enhanced Level physically (Defeated a fully grown grizzly bear in combat with his bare hands.), Wall level with Signs (such as Aard and Igni), Building Level with preparation (Killed a building sized monster) Speed: Subsonic '(Able to redirect arrows), '''Supersonic '(Was able to be on par with higher vampires), '''Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Could dodge lighting from Djinn) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Blocked an giant mace in position which would be impossible by a any type of standards), from Class 1''' to '''Class 5''' (Could roll entire dragon) 'Striking Strength: Enhanced ' '''Durability: Small Building Level (Can survive attacks from mages that can destroy buildings and monsters size of a small building), City Block Level '(was able to tank multiple lighting bolts), '''likely Higher ('with Quen) '''Stamina::' '''Very High (Can fight for days) 'Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several meters with crossbow '''Standard Equipment: Wolf's Pendant, Silver Sword, Steel Sword, Multiple bombs and potions, Nehaleni Eye Intelligence: Above Average '''(Skilled alchemist, has great experience combating monsters) '''Weaknesses: Dwimerit blocks magic signs, using magic drains his life force as he is not trained sorcerer Notable attacks/techniques: *'Whirl:' A spinning attack that strikes all foes in the surrounding area. Maintaining the attack consumes Stamina and Adrenaline. *'Axii Sign:' A smple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers' commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used in order to temporarily disable opponents. *'Somne Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is used to put the target to sleep, and may possibly also leave them open to some form of suggestion. *'Heliotrop Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is made by crossing one's wrists, and works as a buffer against physical and magical attacks. *'Yrden Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which conjures small lightning bolts. *'Igni Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. **'Firestream:' Igni sign can be also used to emit a continuous stream of fire. *'Quen Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher. It can also be used in order to create a field which absorbs damage and converts it into regeneration. **'Sun Quen:' Quen sign can be empowered to set fire on opponents attacking Geralt. *'Aard Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knock down or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. **'Piercing Cold:' Aard sign can be empowered to freeze targets on hit, it's incredibly effective against a group of opponents and makes many of them explode. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Category:Witcher Category:Video Game Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters